City of Lifestone (Novel)
|illustrator= |sprache=englisch |verlag= |veröffentlichungsarten=print (Paperback) / eBook / Hörbuch |dateiformat=Kindle |dateigrösse= 8847 KB |seitenzahl=208 Seiten |preis=2,35 € (print, Amazon) 7,99 € (eBook, Kindle) 11,32 € (Audio-CD) |isbn= |release_englisch=16. Februar 2019 |release_deutsch= |prequel= |parallel= |sequel=Lair of the Skaven }} The City of Lifestone ist der erste Band der Warhammer Adventures Reihe von und am 16. Februar 2019 erschienen. Eine deutsche Übersetzung erschien unter dem Titel "Die Gefährten von Lebensstein" am 5. Juni 2019. Wie seine Nachfolgerbände weist auch er Illustrationen von und auf. Produktbeschreibung englisch: Warhammer Adventures: Realm Quest Book 1 Far from home and freed from slavery, Kiri embarks on an epic adventures across the Mortal Realms, accompanied by a group of special friends. But dark forces gather to stop them… READ IT BECAUSE It's a brand-new and exciting way to experience the Age of Sigmar – and it's designed to be the perfect starting point for younger readers. Read it with your children to introduce them to your favourite universe! THE STORY Raised as a slave in the Darkoath camps of Aqshy, Kiri dreams of a better life. Of a city of wonders, the place of her birth… Lifestone! She despairs of ever reaching it until a fateful day arrives when her barbarian captors are attacked by Sigmar's noblest warriors, the Stormcast Eternals. Seizing her chance, Kiri flees through a mysterious realmgate that takes her far from the fiery lands of Aqshy. She arrives in the realm of Ghyran and finds the city of Lifestone. But a curse lies on this place, withering its noble spirit. Her path leads her to a special group of children who, like her, are realm-marked – the prophecised saviours of Lifestone. There's Thanis, the fighter; Alish, the inventor; Kaspar; the sneak and Elio, the healer. But dark forces are allying against the children and will do anything to stop them achieving their destiny. deutsch: Die Acht Reiche Buch 1 Das Sklavenmädchen Kiri träumt von einem besseren Leben. Als die Barbaren, die sie gefangen halten, von den edlen Stormcast Eternals angegriffen werden, flieht sie durch eine geheimnisvolle Reichspforte zur legendenumwobenen Stadt Lebensstein. Dort begegnet sie einer Gruppe besonderer Kinder - der kämpferischen Thanis, der erfinderischen Alish, dem verstohlenen Kaspar und dem fürsorglichen Elio. Zusammen müssen sie einen schrecklichen Fluch brechen, der die Stadt ins Verderben zu stürzen droht Inhalt |illustrator= |übersetzer=David Friemann-Kleinow |sprache=deutsch |verlag=Warhammer Publishing |veröffentlichungsarten=print (Paperback) / eBook |dateiformat=Kindle |seitenzahl=208 Seiten |preis=8,00 € (print, BRD) 8,40 € (print, österreich) 5,99 € (eBook, Kindle) |isbn=ISBN-10: 1781933405 ISBN-13: 978-1781933404 |release_englisch= |release_deutsch=5. Juni 2019 |prequel= |parallel= |sequel=Im Nest der Skaven }} Inhaltsangabe ... Charaktere * Alish * Thanis * Elio * Kiri * Kaspar * Vertigan Publikationen Diese Geschichte wurde bisher in folgenden Büchern veröffentlicht * englisch: "City of Lifestone" *deutsch: "Die Gefährten von Lebensstein" Trivia * Da das Buch für eine jüngere Zielgruppe geschrieben wurde ist die Schrift größer und hat ein Verhältnis 37 Zeichen pro Zeile x 25 Zeilen. Mit dem üblichen Verhältnis von 60 Zeichen pro Zeile x 32 Zeilen würde die Geschichte auf ca. 82 Seiten kommen Siehe auch *Wahrhammer Adventures - Reihe Weblinks * City of Lifestone, The City of Lifestone, The